Chiara Braunland
"You know it's funny, We all seen people like you guys that always blame my sister for all the crappy stunts of movies why won't you pick on someone you own size?" ~Chiara Braunland Facing her opponents! Chiara Braunland ちあら-ブラウンランド '''is an Antagonist, In fact she is Mira Braunland's Younger sister and was dragged into the Pink team. Biography and Lifestyle '''Chiara is only 3''' years younger than Mira. However, She really doesn't like her sister because her older sister nags and very demanding. She was annoyed when Mira tried to let her join the Rising Sphere. She is born in '(June 16, 3590 - August 23, 3615) '''in an unknown area like Mira. Chiara Braunland 'ちあらブラウンランド is a younger Sibiling of Mira Braunland. She is also the "Modern Dragonfly Lady" due to the impact of her Father Experimenting her while ended up her wearing a Collar and a Modernized Princess Helmet. However, She never realized how much her sister cares about her. It's just that they get along very well compare to most siblings in History. So, Once again When she agreed with her sister Mira, Because Mira pulled a Dagger on her neck if she was to betray her. She is very mature, Doesn't like to party, and very Anti-Social! She never had a Boyfriend or even an intimate friend! The closest thing she carries around with her that means more than her sister is a Plush Doll. She is an Adult and still feels alone without a companion to talk too! She had to Abandon her Plush toy because of the Rising sphere tournament! She feels alone, She had to put up with her sister's Babbling Everyday! Arrogant as her sister is, She never cared about the Tournament! All She wished in her life was a buddy that cared, Even Chionua Marade pokes fun of her that the fact, She is younger. She is a tad bit taller than her sister, and She had gain powers over time! Strength and Abilities Chiara doesn't have much skills, Although she has a pretty good Wisdom power as well as Strength goes! Here's a list of Abilities she has gotten over the years: # Telekinetic lifting and throwing # Predicting daggers and Darts before she gets hit # a shield that she made by herself and the remains of her Plush Toy for Comfort and Protection # Flying Eagle kick # Fast Headbutt # Gaining Defense while her opponents try to hit her 7. Jumping really high Death and Legacy Basically Chiara B died in the battle between her and Padre Lucas. How did she die.... The Only Possible Solution is when Padre Used his wrestling moves above normal control. So, He Smashed Chiara's Pelvis and slammed her chest which causes a heart corruption. Usually, it's only temporary but in her case since the impact was so strong she passed away after the wrestling move done by Padre Lucas. So, Thus Padre won and moved on to the next round! This is just have been a Good and logical Rising Sphere Rumour! Trivia * She is a daughter of Mr. Braunland, although a Younger sister of Mira. * She's the most fastest Antagonist of all the Team Pink group * She is one year older Kuro Miruikoya, Even though They are fighting the same team * She is known as the "Modern dragonfly lady", She was abducted and Brainwashed by her Father. * Unlike other members, She doesn't like to be in the Braunland's Mob * She is one of the four Female characters, Unlike Andrea her death seems really disorientated and sad. * She is basically the Sub-boss of the Upcoming Game series * Sweets and Alcoholic Beverages doesn't interest her much at all! * She had played a sport once, although She quits... It was Table Tennis she was a pro for 6 years * The Height of hers seem to be a bit taller than her sister, which is unusual for a young person like her * When an Argument starts, She usually ignores Mira! * She dislikes Kyra because of the fact that her sister was attacked by her! * Her hair color is different from her sister, it's the reason why she thinks her sister is Insane! * She learned to jump high because She also did other sports known as "Pole Vaulting!" * She is the second person that died in the Series, The first being Mira's Best friend Andrea! * Her death was less bloodier than Andrea's! Category:Team Pink Category:Villianess Category:Braunland Society Category:Antagonists